LETTER
by Angelo Booth 93
Summary: Primero fue tu cuerpo para que negarlo me atraías…pero tu frialdad era exquisita me llamaba y me hacia desearte con tal fuego….cuando vi tus ojos azules me enamoraste….. Cartas de Booth a Brennan mientras estaba en Afganistán Triste FINAL INESPERADO


LETTER

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones le pertenecen a Fox y a sus creadores

**Summary:**_ Primero fue tu cuerpo para que negarlo me atraías…pero tu frialdad era exquisita me llamaba y me hacia desearte con tal fuego….cuando vi tus ojos azules me enamoraste….. Cartas de Booth a Brennan mientras estaba en Afganistán Triste_

_16 de Octubre _

_Escribo en tu cumpleaños por que es una fecha que me hace recordarte, una fecha en la cual en estos 5 años de compañeros estuvimos trabajando juntos, y que como amigos pasamos muchas cosas. Te deseo lo mejor en tu cumpleaños Bones procura divertirte en las islas Mapupu. Conocí a una reportera se llama Hannah y muere por conocerte dice ser una gran admiradora tuya. Sigo contando los días para poder volver a ver a ti a Parker y a los cerebritos_

_21 de Diciembre _

_Hace mese que no te escribo Bones perdón no se si te habrá llegado mi primera carta pero tengo que hablar contigo, tu sabes que eres la única con la que hablo de estas cosas te lo he dicho tu sabes lo que viví cuando fue francotirador y no me salgas con que era tu trabajo...Por aquí…hago el mismo trabajo. Ayer entramos una ciudad que estaba bajo control insurgente solo íbamos a ver el terreno no para atacar al poco tiempo de entrar vimos los cadáveres de todas esas mujeres creí que contigo y en mis años de servicio lo había visto todo pero lamentablemente no fue así al parecer las mujeres y los niños fueron separados en dos filas nuestro medico dijo que habían torturado a los niños mas pequeños; Bones no pasaban de los 5 años y sus madre vieron como eran lentamente masacrados, La rabia me cegó por un momento creí que podía ser Parker en lugar de estos niños; Ahora mas que nunca deseo volver a casa_

_14 de Enero_

_Bones hoy te escribo para pedirte perdón, si perdón… te preguntaras de que hablo pues...Recuerdas cuando nos despedimos en el Aeropuerto hace unos mese tu me dijiste "no seas un héroe Booth…solo no seas tu" y te lo prometí, por esa razón pido perdón he roto mi promesa, y lo hice por que esa mujer me necesitaba, necesitaba ayuda y yo podía dársela y eso hice. Aquella mujer se llama Hatzet esta embarazada la encontré mientras seguíamos a varios insurgentes, le habían disparado en la pierna y dejándola herida en medio de un tiroteo como pude me acerque hasta ella y la saque del lugar, no Bones no te preocupes por mi estoy bien Hatzet solo ha tenido un buen susto y se quedara en nuestro campamento hasta que sane. Cuídate mi Bones._

_18 de Enero_

_Por la presente carta le comunicamos a usted Doctora Temperance Brennan que el Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth a sido herido en Batalla. Sele comunica a usted ya que el mismo Sargento Mayor asi lo pidió al iniciar su año en Afganistán. El doctor Armand Phillips ha comunicado que extrajo la bala exitosamente y que no habría ningún problema posterior_

_5 de Febrero_

_Bones, lamento si te han asustado no me paso nada aquí creen que un simple rozón es como tener un tumor en la cabeza jajajaja y tu y yo bien que conocemos ese sentimiento…si estoy bien el Doctor Phillips me a mandado permanecer en reposo pero tu me conoces no puedo descansar si se que a 50 metros hay una guerra. Hatzet me ha estado cuidando mucho dice que quiere conocerte quiere conocer a mi linda Bones le he enseñado una fotografía tuya y ha sonreído por primera vez desde que la trajimos_

_17 Marzo_

_El milagro de la vida Bones el pequeño hijo de Hatzet ha nacido es hermoso, Habia acabado de llegar al campamento y entre a mi tienda, Hatzet se queda ahí por que dice que se siente protegida conmigo, pero apenas entre ella rompió fuentes y el doctor no estaba lo habíamos dejado con unos niños a 3 pueblos del campamento asi que los chicos de mi unidad y yo recibimos al pequeño fue una gran experiencia, Hatzet se recupera y el pequeño Sell como lo llamamos nos ha dado mas esperanzas_

_25 de Junio_

_ Mi dulce y adorada Bones no sabes la tortura que es el no poder estar a tu lado, lo que me reconforta es que pronto estaremos juntos en D.C pero lo que ahora muero por decirte es que Te Amo y nunca podre sacarte de mi corazón ni mi mente, a lo mejor y no es el mejor medio para decirte todo esto pero necesitaba que lo supieras una vez mas. Hannah ha venido dice que tal vez el próximo mes valla a las Islas Makuku, te va a caer muy bien seguro y se vuelven muy buenas amigas_

_4 de Julio_

_Anoche soñé contigo mi Bones como todas las noches desde que llegue aquí, soñé que nos volvíamos a ver y en tu mirada encontraba lo que vi la primera vez…no lo sabes verdad no sabes lo que vi en ti por primera vez…pero como lo sabrías si eso nunca lo dije todo se quedo en mi mente y ahora te lo voy a contar._

_Cuando te vi me encantaste y para que negarlo lo Primero fue tu cuerpo para que negarlo me atraías tu cuerpo era la perfección para mi, tu manera de hablar me extrañaba al inicio pero después me encanto era tu marca distintiva pero tu frialdad era exquisita me llamaba y me hacia desearte con tal fuego que cuando comenzaste a salir de tu caparazón comencé a protegerte en sobremanera no quería que nada te pasara pero por nada del mundo dejaría que volvieras a tu caparazón por que cuando saliste de él me mostraste a una Bones aun mejor mas maravillosa de lo que ya eras y cuando vi tus ojos azules me enamoraste me hiciste ver todo de ti tus secretos, tus miedos, me encantaba tu mirada de niña al ver algo por primera vez por eso siempre procuraba que tuvieras una sonrisa en los labios por que tus ojos brillaban y me encantaba saber que yo lo hacia. Por esta razón mi Bones cuando vuelva luchare por ti para que nos des una oportunidad por que tu te la mereces al igual que yo._

_29 de Julio_

_Hace cuatro días Hannah salió hacia Mukaku seguramente ya deben de conocerse mi Bones te extraño mas que antes hay algo que me dice que estas mas lejos que antes y me niego a creerlo te necesito Bones no me dejes por favor… no de nuevo amor…_

La mujer cerro los ojos las lagrimas caían en las cartas amarillentas que tenia en sus manos con mucho cuidado se acerco a la mesa de centro de aquel departamento abrió la caja y saco un pequeño pitufito azul un pequeño cerdo una hoja de periódico y una hoja que tenia escritura, La mujer intento dejar de sollozar su marido no tardaría en llegar por ella justo a lado de la caja vio el sobre del Gobierno y con cuidado la abrió y comenzó a leer…

_7 de Agosto_

_Doctora Temperance Brennan:_

_Lamento Informarle que el Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth a fallecido… por una infección de una herida de bala no tratada, el cuerpo llegara en un mes he de decir que el Sargento fue uno de los mejores que ha dado nuestro país, siempre luchando por el bien y sirviendo a su país con honor._

_Att: Capitán Smith_

La morena sollozo mas fuerte al doblar la hoja noto una segunda carta en aquel sobre:

_Doctora Brennan tal vez usted no me conoce el Sargento Booth me a hablado mucho de usted y creo que tengo la obligación de explicarle lo que ha sucedido con el. Lamentable mente el día 10 de Julio el Sargento y varios soldados salieron de exploración pero al parecer fueron atacados por sorpresa el Sargento fue uno de los que regresaron a salvo pero el medico estaba muy ocupado había bastantes heridos y el Sargento Booth no quiso ser revisado de inmediato, por desgracia esa decisión le hizo mal llaqué días después comenzó a tener fiebre y a tener alucinaciones. El doctor intentaba ayudarlo pero los suministros se agotaron por los heridos. Los días posteriores fueron peores atacaron el campamento y nos tuvimos que ir nos refugiamos en unas cuevas varios kilómetros del campamento destruido. Por muchos medios intentamos salvarlo pero no lo logramos. Mi mas sincero pésame doctora de mi parte y de mi pequeño hijo Sell._

La tarde en Washington era fría el cielo estaba nublado diciéndole adiós Caroline Julian estaba frente al féretro de su gran y querido amigo Camille Saroyan intentaba mantenerse mientras su hija Michell lloraba la perdida de su querido tio, Max, Russ, Ammy y las niñas se mantenían en silencio con una mirada perdida, El director del FBI miraba con tristeza la lapida de su mejor agente y de ves en cuando miraba la que estaba a lado

-Es una desgracia terrible-dijo el director Cullen. Todos miraron al pequeño niño que lloraba abrazando a su madre por la perdida

-No es justo-dijo por primera vez la mujer mientras colocaba las cartas del agente sobre el féretro al igual que el pitufo y el puerquito

-no no lo es Ángela-le contesto la forense

-ambos estaban unidos-dijo el joven psicólogo. Ahora cada uno avanzaba lentamente camino a sus autos solo Angela se quedo frente a la lapida

-Booth ella te amaba tanto que estoy segura que se volverán a encontrar estoy segura que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de volver te hubiera dicho que si.-la artista camino lentamente alejándose de las lapidas pero apenas unos pasos se giro y volvió a hablar- Él te siguió Brenn no lo pierdas de nuevo ahora que esta a tu lado- una brisa fría sorprendió a la artista antes de volver a continuar su camino

Hay en el Cementerio se veian dos lapidas nuevas

_SEELEY J. BOOTH TEMPERANCE BRENNAN_

_Amigo,hermano, padre y compañero Amiga, Hermana y compañera_

_Siempre juntos? Siempre juntos…._


End file.
